


Цветочки от тайного поклонника, Гарри?

by iridescent_solitude



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Romance, Educational, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27796828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridescent_solitude/pseuds/iridescent_solitude
Summary: И когда они пришли в Большой зал, на столе уже лежал цветочек. Хоть Гарри и ждал этого, до конца поверить он не мог. Было все-таки в этом что-то очаровывающее.— Цветочки от тайного поклонника, Гарри? — спросила Луна своим обычным, чуточку чудноватым голосом, пока Гарри просто смотрел на цветок около своей тарелки. Смешинки гуляли в ее глазах, как и легкая улыбка на губах. — Опять?Или история о том, как Поттеру подкладывают цветы, он нещадно тупит, но все заканчивается хорошо.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Цветочки от тайного поклонника, Гарри?

Гарри любил осень. Не только потому что именно осенью начинался новый учебный год, и он мог уехать от Дурслей, чтобы целых девять месяцев не вспоминать об их существовании. Не только потому что только осенью мог приехать в свой настоящий первый дом, по которому всегда очень скучает. По цветастой гостинной Гриффиндора, где почти всегда горит огонь в камине, по вечерним посиделкам у этого самого камина, по атмосфере, что царит в той комнате. По общей спальне он тоже скучает. По нескончаемым темным коридорам Хогвартса, которые, кажется, исследовать полностью удалось только лишь самим создателям. Гарри любил Хогвартс, пусть иногда он и мог показаться чересчур мрачным, это было не так, он знал. Не только потому что осенью мог наконец-то встретиться с лучшими друзьями. Пусть они и писали друг другу письма все три месяца, реального общения все же не хватало, и Гарри очень скучал по ним. По гермиониным вьющимся волосам, которые вечно оказываются у него и Рона во рту, по ее вечным заумным замечаниям и тому, что она все на свете обязательно знает, а если даже нет, то, конечно, в скором времени узнает. Он скучал даже по запаху ее духов, когда она его обнимает. Скучал по яркому пятну роновых рыжих волос, скучал по их шалостям и смеху. И, конечно, вовсе не потому что именно осенью он мог снова любоваться своим тайным возлюбленным, вовсе нет. Просто осень его очаровывала.

Он был влюблен в теплые цвета осени, как влюблен был в Драко — всей душой. Он был влюблен в еще чуточку греющие лучики солнца, пробивающиеся сквозь витраж в Большом зале, или когда он выходил на улицу, и оно заставляло его смешно щурить глаза за стеклами очков. Был влюблен в опадающие листья, как никто другой. Разве что только Невилл, быть может, мог бы с ним в этом посоревноваться, но Невилл любил все растения, уж такой он был. Осенью Гарри вообще многих любил. Но осень — необычное время года. Осенью всегда происходит что-то особенное, так что и относиться к нему надо особенно. Гарри часто гулял осенью в одиночестве. Ему так нравилось дышать полной грудью, тыкаться носом в теплый шарф с расцветкой его факультета и так подходящему всем цветам вокруг. Выдыхать иногда облачка пара, потому что начинало холодать. Наблюдать за людьми вокруг, да за миром в целом. Это же было так прекрасно, и когда еще найдется время смотреть за этим, как не осенью? Только вот Гарри любил делать это один, ему нужно было время подумать. Осень была временем на подумать. Осенью он думал за все месяцы вперед. Все тяжелые, философские мысли накрывали его только осенью, и его это устраивало. Друзья понимали, спокойно отпускали, давали личное пространство, и Гарри втайне гордился такими друзьями. Хотя не стоило это делать в тайне, конечно, но ему было малость неловко за такие чувства. Но только не осенью. Потому что осень — особенное время.

И Гарри вскоре убедился в этом снова, потому что однажды это просто произошло. Перемены. Не то, чтобы Гарри не любил изменения в жизни, просто он любил их больше позитивными, а в какую кучку («плохое, лучше быстрее разобраться и никогда не вспоминать» или «лучшее, что было в моей жизни») кинуть это событие он просто не знал. Наверное, думал Гарри, стоит завести еще одну кучку. «Что это черт побери такое, я не понимаю», да, идеально подходит. Гарри был в растерянности. Наверное, он бы вечность мог смотреть на аккуратный цветок около своей тарелки, но Рон случайно задел его локтем. Гарри отмер, чуть поморгал, а потом осторожно тронул мягкий лепесток. Гарри был воспитан магглами, к тому же у тети Петуньи был садик на заднем дворе, за котором следить должен был Гарри, так многие цветы он знал поименно. Розу же не узнать мог только идиот. Желтую розу. Он с трепетом взял цветок за небольшой стебелек и улыбнулся. Никто еще не дарил ему цветов. Он чуть пихнул Гермиону локтем, и, когда она повернулась, удивленно уставившись на цветок, Гарри спросил:

— Ты не знаешь, кто это оставил?

— Нет, Гарри, извини, — она все еще рассматривала цветок, зажатый в его пальцах, когда к ним подошла Луна. Она Гарри нравилась. Лавгуд была не от мира сего, но это была ее изюминка. И подошла она сейчас к их столу только из-за Невилла, вообще-то, но все же. Гарри видел краем глаза, как она сидела с ними за одним столом и общалась со своим парнем, а потом увидела, что Гарри нашел цветок, что-то шепнула Невиллу и пошла сюда, сверкая улыбкой.

— Привет, Гарри, — сказала она, кладя руку ему на голову. Луна была странной, но Гарри уже привык к тому, что она всегда так делает, когда его макушка оказывается в зоне ее видимости. Почему-то она имела слабость к макушкам, и Гарри не знал, чем это можно объяснить, поэтому просто смирился, и говорил себе, что это просто Луна. Помогало. — Откуда ты взял розу? Это же маггловский цветок.

— Я не знаю, — Гарри пожал плечами, перевел взгляд на цветок и улыбнулся. Он чуть поднял руку вверх, а потом его взгляд случайно соскочил с этого милого подарка на белую макушку Драко, потому что его школьный враг сложил руки на стол и опустил на них голову, так что лица разглядеть нельзя было. И, кажется, пылал ушами. А его друзья смеялись. И, похоже, над ним. Гарри пожал плечами. Не его дело. И снова скосил на Малфоя глаза, пока говорил с Луной. — Я нашел его, когда пришел. Лежал около моей тарелки.

— Это так мило, — звонкий голосок Луны разнесся по всему залу эхом, и она рассмеялась, потому что была рада за друга. — Ты знаешь, Гарри, что желтая роза может означать новое начало или дружбу?

— Откуда ты это знаешь?

— Невилл рассказал.

Драко вскочил со своего места и унесся из Большого зала так, будто за ним гналось по крайне мере с десяток дементоров. Гарри проводил его спину взглядом и почему-то облизал губы. Луна хитро улыбнулась, когда на нее никто не смотрел. Пусть она и была чуточку двинутой, но уж точно не глупой.

***

Следующий день был для Гарри прекрасным по нескольким причинам. Утром он проснулся, когда многие соседи по комнате еще спали и не шумели своими сборами на завтрак, потому что опаздывали и в принципе по своей природе были шумными особями. Гарри осторожно сел на кровати, не высовываясь из-под теплого одеяла и чуть шурша тканью. Надел очки, лежащие на тумбочке, и осмотрел комнату. В свете солнца были видны пылинки, летающие повсюду, а за окном Гарри услышал как чуть свистит ветерок. Роза все так же аккуратно лежала у него на тумбочке около кровати, чуть мерцала чарами, которые помогали ей оставаться в первозданном виде и не увядать, когда на нее попадали лучики солнца. От нее расходился приятный, чуть мыльный аромат, буквально по всей комнате, что заставило Гарри улыбнуться. Его волосы были взлохмачены после сна, он смешно щурился, потому что лучики солнца падали не только на прекрасную розу, но и на него тоже. И он чувствовал себя по странному счастливым. От этой мысли улыбка Гарри сделалась чуть застенчивой. Ему давно не делали подарков просто так. На праздники Рон и остальные Уизли с Гермионой обязательно присылали подарки, и даже это было все еще слегка непривычно, а тут еще кто-то незнакомый (а может и знакомый). Тайна личности завораживала Гарри и чуточку пугала.

Когда он собирался на завтрак, многие все так же спали. Набор был тот же, разве что Невилл встал и решил пойти вместе с Гарри.

За завтраком его встретила веточка лаванды. Только увидев ее, Гарри ярко улыбнулся. Глаза за стеклами очков этим днем сияли особенно ярко, у Гарри было солнечное настроение, а к сумке был привязан шнурком маленький букетик, при каждом случайном взгляде на который, Гарри не мог не улыбаться. Профессор Макгонагалл даже отметила на уроке его необычайно радужное настроение и успехи в магии. Урок был тогда со Слизерином, и Гарри, конечно, совсем не заметил, как зашушукался и сдерживал смешки угол в конце класса, где сидели Теодор Нотт, Панси, Блейз Забини и Драко. И не заметил, что только последний после замечания профессора опустил голову на парту и не сильно пару раз о нее стукнулся. Голова Гарри в этот момент была занята немного иными вещами. Например, представлением, что столь милый подарочек могла сделать его школьная любовь, что конечно же не могло быть реальностью.

Что, конечно, его тоже радовало, так это то, что сегодня не пришлось ссориться с этой же школьной любовью. Драко почему-то весь день (и не то, чтобы Поттер пялился, но хоть один комментарий можно было бы отпустить, ну) будто прятался от него, не смотрел и держался словно в стороне. С одной стороны плюс, а с другой минус. Сегодня Гарри мог рассматривать его сколько влезет, хотя эти сеансы и длились не очень долго, потому что беловолосая макушка все время так и норовила куда-нибудь сбежать. К вечеру Гарри смирился. А потом, после того как бегло сделал уроки (Гермиона в любое другое время ужасно на него бы ругалась за такое, но, Во-первых: сейчас осень, и в воздухе витает негласное правило, что осенью Гарри можно, а Во-вторых: она была занята Роном, которому повезло меньше и ему было нельзя всегда), позволил себе погулять до отбоя.

И когда он гулял под мантией невидимкой где-то около хижины Хагрида, он увидел Луну. На ней был берет, делающий ее похожей на художника, а сережки были в виде мультяшных сердечек, которые обычно появляются в глазах главных героев, если они влюбляется. Это почему-то заставило щеки Гарри заалеть, но потом, справившись со смущением, он все-таки решил подойти к ней и немного поговорить. Он вспомнил, что вчера Луна сказала ему, что означала роза. Это было забавно, поэтому Гарри понадеялся, что она знает значение и лаванды.

— Привет, Луна, — он снял мантию только с головы, шкодливо улыбаясь. Вообще-то, это было немного опасно, с учетом того, что они стояли на открытой полянке, и каждый мог увидеть его голову, летающую в воздухе. Что удивительно, Луна даже не вздрогнула, когда его голова появилась перед ней. Он даже немного расстроился.

— Привет, Гарри, — она улыбнулась и сняла желтый листик, упавший Гарри на голову. — Ты же знаешь, что мантия невидимка не сможет заглушить шуршание листьев под твоими ногами, да? — после этого замечания Гарри смешно округлил рот, как будто действительно был поражен тем, что она сказала. — Ты что-то хотел? — она чуть склонила голову в бок, как ребенок.

— Да, знаешь… — он снял мантию и неловко потер затылок. — Мне сегодня тоже подарили цветок.

— Это же замечательно, Гарри! — Лавгуд была искренне рада за него. Это было так мило, по мнению Гарри, и от этого потеплело в груди. Он не мог не улыбнуться. — И что это было сегодня? — они медленно двигались к замку.

— Веточка лаванды, — с детским восторгом ответил Гарри. Он не знает, но глаза у него в этот момент очень светились, и это показалось Луне хорошим знаком.

— О, — задумчиво сказала она. — Насколько я помню, это значит, что тобой очарованы и тобой восхищаются.

Когда Гарри ложился в кровать, даже когда в комнате выключили свет, он не мог перестать смотреть на веточку лаванды.

***

Утром Гарри был немного взволнован. Он ощущал сладкое предвкушение, и он не мог успокоиться, когда они вместе с Гермионой и Роном шли на завтрак. Гермиона даже сказала ему, что Гарри странно тараторит и подпрыгивает, когда ходит. Это немного поумерило его пыл, но все же не очень. (после этого Гермиона цокнула, и они с Роном обменялись этими своими особенными взглядами)

И когда они пришли в Большой зал, на столе уже лежал цветочек. Хоть Гарри и ждал этого, до конца поверить он не мог. Было все-таки в этом что-то очаровывающее.

— Цветочки от тайного поклонника, Гарри? — спросила Луна своим обычным, чуточку чудноватым голосом, пока Гарри просто смотрел на цветок около своей тарелки. Смешинки гуляли в ее глазах, как и легкая улыбка на губах. — Опять?

— Амм, да, — он закусил щеку изнутри, чтобы не улыбаться так сильно. Это показалось бы подозрительным и привлекло бы внимание Гермионы. Не то, чтобы она не замечала, что ему уже третий день подкладывают цветочки, и что он ходит после этого очень мечтательный.

— Это ведь белая гвоздика? — чуть вопросительно спросила Луна, будто не совсем понимая почему выбор таинственного дарителя пал на этот цветок.

— Ну, да, — Гарри отклонил голову назад, чтобы видеть ее лицо, и Луна оказалась в замешательстве.

— Тебе желают удачи, — она чуть пожала плечиками, и Гарри широко улыбнулся.

— У нас сегодня тест по Зельям со Слизерином, — Луна легко рассмеялась. Было непонятно, желают ему удачи потому что тест или потому что пара со Слизерином, и это почему-то рассмешило их обоих.

— Тогда тоже желаю удачи, — она махнула рукой, поцеловала Невилла и пошла на свой урок. Гарри улыбался весь день и неплохо написал тест, даже не смотря на нависающего над ним профессора Снейпа.

***

Когда Гарри немного повздорил с Гермионой на счет уроков, настроение у него было скверное весь оставшийся день и даже цветок, полученный утром и который он всегда привязывал к сумке, не смог поднять настроение. Но, как бы то ни было, утром перед Гарри лежал белый мак, Гермиона чуть отсела от него, а Луна с мягкой, сочувствующей улыбкой, сказала:

— Тебя утешают, Гарри, — на что Гарри хмыкнул со слабой улыбкой. Это было мило.

Малфой весь завтрак крутился на месте, но когда Поттер придвинулся к Грейнджер и попросил прощения, успокоился и допил уже наконец свой кофе. Оставшийся день прошел отлично у обоих, в частности потому, что никто никого не доставал.

***

Чуть позже Гарри получил букет ромашек. Это показалось ему очень трогательным, и он даже не знает почему. Вечером, когда он увидел Луну и Невилла в гостиной Гриффиндора, оказалось, что ромашки означают романтику. После этого замечания настроение у Гарри следующие несколько дней было исключительно такое.

Этот букетик Гарри прицепил к сумке и носил еще несколько дней, не смотря на то, что другие цветы так же продолжали поступать в его коллекцию.

***

На Рождество Гарри получил омелу. Луна хитро улыбнулась и сказала, что здесь и объяснять ничего не надо, Рон очень много смеялся, а Гарри весь день ходил красный. На Святочный бал он, конечно, не пошел, просиживая штаны в комнате и влюбленным взглядом окидывая цветы.

***

Как-то так вышло, что после той осенней истории с цветочками (которая еще не закончилась и Гарри не знал, что чувствовал по этому поводу) у Гарри вошло в привычку периодически гулять по вечерам с Луной. Иногда к ним присоединялся Невилл, Гермиона или Рон. Иногда все сразу, и компания получалась шумная и веселая. Если бы такое случалось осенью, Гарри бы уходил, найдя любую глупую отговорку, чтобы не гулять в компании, то было уже в конце зимы-начале весны, и Гарри все устраивало.

В этот раз он гулял с одной только Луной. Сережки у нее были те самые, с мультяшными сердечками. Гарри так и не перестал ассоциировать себя с влюбленным персонажем (возможно, потому что так и было), а Луна эти сережки любила почему-то больше всего. Они снова ходили на границе Запретного леса, это место было почему-то самым любимым: прятаться под кронами деревьев было приятно. Парил небольшой туман, и многие ученики отдыхали: кто кучками у Черного озера (вообще-то там было холоднее, и Гарри не понимал зачем), кто на полянке, кто во дворе Хогвартса. Между Луной и Гарри царила уютная тишина, которую Гарри очень ценил. Это давало возможность рассмотреть то, как… по-домашнему выглядели другие ученики. Несколько шестикурсников бесились с семикурсниками Халлфпаффа, первокурсники со сложными лицами сидели над учебником Зелий (и Гарри их чертовски понимал), пятикурсники с Равенкло пытались играть в квиддич со Слизерином, второкурсники Гриффиндора с кучкой Халффпаффцев доставали Хагрида. И от всей этой картины на лице Гарри появилась улыбка. Он полной грудью вдохнул свежий воздух, когда Луна сказала:

— В твоей голове почти нет мозгошмыгов, Гарри, — она была явна рада этому факту. Гарри перевел взгляд на подругу и улыбнулся чуть шире. Сейчас он был дома и очень счастлив.

— Эм, Гарри? — робко воскликнула только подошедшая Хаффлпаффка. Гарри, вот честно, даже имени ее не знал, хотя она была с шестого курса. Она переминалась с ноги на ногу и что-то держала за спиной. Они с Луной заинтересованно наблюдали за ней, только вот он не заметил, как озадаченно нахмурилась подруга. — Я хотела отдать тебе это! — она впихнула в руки опешившего Гарри, густо покраснела и убежала. И Луна и Гарри чуточку расфокусированно смотрели на белый лотос, потому что утром у Поттера уже был подарочек.

— Аноним больше не аноним? — грустно выдохнул Гарри. Жалко немного, что это оказался не тот, кто он ожидал, но…

— Знаешь, Гарри, я не совсем в этом уверена, — она чуточку закусила нижнюю губу, глянула на цветок и снова перевела взгляд на Гарри, который расстроенно крутил стебель цветка в пальцах. — Белый лотос означает как бы сон, и что через сон мы получаем мудрость или что-то такое. Смысл не очень вяжется с тем, что было раньше. К тому же, тебе уже подарили цветок утром. Может, она просто решила повторить, — Луна будто очень хотела убедить Гарри в том, что эта сбежавшая девчонка — не аноним. Ветка позади них громко хрустнула, а потом зашуршали кусты. Гарри посмотрел на них очень странным взглядом, а потом, выкинул цветок в те кусты, повернулся к Луне.

— Да, наверное, ты права, — может, он просто очень не хотел, чтобы это была она.

Если так подумать, то ее внешность была незапоминающаяся, и Гарри уже не мог вспомнить о ней ничего, кроме того, что волосы у нее, кажется, были темные. Он бы снова не смог найти ее. Гарри отчаянно пытался не думать о том, что вся магия этой ситуации могла похериться из-за одной девчонки и его неоправдавшихся ожиданий. Почему он вообще чего-то ожидал?

Спустя десять минут после того, как Гарри и Луна ушли в замок чуть-чуть дальше от того места, где они гуляли, из Запретного леса вышел злющий, как черт, Малфой в тоненькой школьной мантии. Пальцы у него были покрасневшие, как и нос, в волосах обнаружилось несколько листиков.

— Херовы чары Невидимости, херовы цветы, херова девчонка, херов Поттер, — в руках у него был тот цветок, который Гарри выкинул в кусты. — Даже чары наложила неправильно, идиотка! — разорвав его на мелкие кусочки, шмыгая носом, он пошел в замок. Раньше ему ничего не мешало ходить рядом с Поттером при его осенних гулянках, а теперь на тебе.

***

Гарри был не уверен, хочет ли он, чтобы новый день начинался. С одной стороны, хотелось уже прояснить эту чертову ситуацию, а с другой абсолютно не хотелось этого делать. Потому что если прояснится не так, как хочется Гарри, даже призрачный шанс на отношения с его возлюбленным будет развеян по ветру, как пепел.

Но, не смотря на то, что цветы дарили ему регулярно, это все еще не утратило своей очаровательности. Этот милый маленький знак внимания все так же на весь день поднимал Гарри настроение, и несмотря на вчерашний инцидент, Гарри до сих пор ждал его. А потому Поттера как-то выбило из колеи то, что сегодня цветка у его тарелки не оказалось. Когда Гарри сел за стол, бегло осмотрев стол, то просто… впал в какой-то ступор. Еще раз осмотрел стол, тупо приподнял тарелку, чтобы просто убедиться. Рон рядом с ним прыснул в кулак, наблюдая за этим глазами-щелочками.

— Если ты ищешь улики своего цветочного маньяка, то их нет, — Рон немного смеялся, глядя на растерянное лицо лучшего друга, но все же сочувственно погладил его по плечу. Гарри поник головой, молчал весь завтрак, хотя после подарка у него была куча энергии, и он трещал, не замолкая. Подумалось о том, что та девчонка таки и есть анонимный даритель. Что раз она раскрылась, то можно больше не дарить цветы, ведь зачем? Вся фишка уже утрачена.

Луна, сидевшая рядом с Невиллом, увидев расстроенного Гарри, ковырявшего что-то в тарелке, рассеянно оглянулась назад. За столом Слизерина не хватало нескольких человек. Это расстроило и ее тоже, но она решила подождать хотя бы до ужина. Может, это что-то изменит. Несколько пар перед обедом прошли у Гарри отвратительно. Как бы Рон ни пытался реабилитировать его настроение — у него ни черта не вышло. Финиган пробовал тыкать в его щеку пером, в итоге — Гарри сломал его с очень усталым видом. Финиган потом бубнил что-то про то, что было бы, если бы он тыкал его своей палочкой, а Гермиона, его милая Гермиона, просто один раз обняла и больше старалась не трогать и даже не смотреть, потому что очевидно, что ее взгляд выражал бы все сочувствие, что в ней вообще было.

И Гарри был за это благодарен, как за еще тысячу вещей, что она делала для него и Рона, но в данный момент она, возможно, не помешала бы, потому что сейчас он просто утопал в своем унынии. Такой период уже был, несколько лет назад, когда он только осознал свою влюбленность и очень-очень по этому поводу загонялся. Но, может ему это было нужно. Может, ему правда нужна была хоть иллюзия того, что все может быть хорошо. Может, думал Гарри, уныло топая на обед, цветки и вовсе не имели никакого смысла, и это просто Луна приплела его к ним. Или он сам, просто потому что очень хотелось, чтобы это было правдой.

И когда он вошел в Большой Зал, за ним хвостом увязалась Луна, от чего-то довольно радостная. Он кисло поприветствовал ее и пошел дальше. А потом резко застыл у своего места, потому что прямо на пустой тарелке лежала прекрасная белоснежная калла, чуть сверкающая чарами. Он попытался что-то сказать, даже рот открыл, но потом закрыл и просто смотрел на цветок, пока Гермиона пыталась не улыбаться слишком сильно, Рон и вовсе отвернулся, чтобы его ржач не сильно доносился до Гарри, а Луна поднялась на мысочки и прошептала заговорчески:

— Она означает, что ты великолепен, — а потом мягко улыбнулась, стрельнула глазами в сторону и села рядом с местом Гарри, который, точно робот, сел следом за ней. В душе почему-то поднялась такая буря эмоций, что справиться было с ней немного сложно, но он обязательно справится через несколько минут.

И через несколько минут Луна сидела за столом рядом с радовавшимся, как ребенок Гарри, облокотившись щекой на кулак и смотрела на стол Слизерина. Там сидел бледнее, чем обычно Драко, с покрасневшими и опухшими веками, кутающийся в слизеринский шарф и чуть в него улыбающийся. Хоть глаза его были уставшими, они улыбались тоже, а значит улыбалась и его душа. Гарри, конечно, пока не заметил в каком состоянии тот, кого он любит, но, Луна была уверена, что когда заметит, цветочек, доставший ему сегодня явно не очень легким путем, уже не будет так радовать.

***

Так как выпускной был не то, чтобы не за горами, но уже близко к Гарри начали приставать… ну, буквально все. Всем хотелось отхватить лакомый кусочек, и Гарри всем отказывал, потому что танцевать он согласил бы только с одним человеком. Который тоже в какой-то мере к нему приставал, да только вот не с вопросом: «Гарри, будешь моей парой на выпускной?». Не смотря на то, что Гарри и Драко в последнее время не сильно конфликтовали, в это время Малфой будто с цепи сорвался. Постоянно задевал плечами в коридорах, больше обычного смотрел своим фирменным взглядом и постоянно кривил губы в ухмылке, когда Гарри смотрел в ответ.

Конечно, в итоге они подрались, и не то, чтобы это было в новинку. Просто когда такие вещи происходили, что-то внутри Гарри отчаянно скулило и вовсе не потому что Малфой так хорошо бьет ему кулаком в челюсть (хотя дрался он, для чистокровного волшебника, и правда неплохо).

Когда Драко бил Гарри, то в глазах самую малость хотели набраться слезы, потому что хотелось совсем не этого. Хотелось обниматься, вместе прогуливать уроки осенью, чтобы погулять в тишине и наедине. Драко был единственным, с кем Гарри хотелось бы разделить волшебство осени. Хотелось прятаться в нишах Хогвартса, чтобы урывать маленькие поцелуи, хотелось узнать поближе и просыпаться с ним в одной теплой кровати. А выходило касаться только так: кулаком по скуле, пальцами на запястьях, до синяков и до вскриков, и злобно скалиться друг на друга, как разъяренные животные.

Когда Гарри бил Драко, то его тихие стоны от боли причиняли боль самому Гарри. А потому, если случалось, что Гарри мог «победить», то он просто уходил оттуда подальше, и не появлялся в гостинной до самого отбоя. В этот раз удары Драко казались еще более колючими, чем раньше, озлобленные черты лица, казалось, выдавали последнюю стадию ярости, а губы, как показалось Поттеру, может даже дрожали, когда выкрикивали оскорбления.

В этот раз, когда Драко прижимал Гарри к стене коридора, в нос Поттера забился цветочный аромат, оседающий в легких, а в глазах Малфоя Гарри почудилось море боли. Но, это может быть, у него просто очки слетели.

Уже только после того, как их, как маленьких, сводили к деканам, когда со старостами отправили по своим факультетам, уже когда гнев, клокотавший внутри утих, до Гарри немножко дошло, с опозданием, что раньше от Драко пахло какими-то дурацкими духами, за которыми было совсем нельзя почувствовать его настоящий запах. Цветочный запах был все же поприятней, кисло думал уже лежа в постели Гарри, хотя все же непонятен такой выбор. Как и многое, что делает Драко.

На следующее утро Гарри, ойкая от синяков и саднящего ощущения в разбитой губе, с удивлением обнаружил Луну, сидящую на его месте, с цветком в руках. Лавгуд вертела в руках цветок, держа его с аккуратностью, и словно рассматривая лепестки сквозь свет свечей Большого Зала. Когда она заметила, что взъерошенный Гарри подошел и замер около нее, не решаясь спросить, что это она такое творит, то… Луна посмотрела на него с какой-то позабавленностью, будто знала какую-то тайну, которая касалась самого Гарри. На ее чуть розовых от блеска губах расцвела улыбка, и Поттер мог бы сказать, что улыбка это была весьма… настораживающей.

— Гарри, а ты знаешь, что когда дарят бархатцы — раскаиваются и просят прощения?

— Что ты… — Гарри с прищуром смотрит на зажатый в изящных пальцах Луны желтый цветочек, а потом осторожно забирает его. Первый день, когда он не улыбается, только увидев подарок. Он еще подумает о том, что хотела сказать Луна. — Спасибо, — Гарри как-то растерянно улыбнулся. — Я… понял тебя.

Луна подмигнула ему, а потом встала и пошла к своему столу. Гарри проводил ее взглядом, а потом сел сам. Он честно собирался сейчас поесть, потому что времени осталось не так много, но теперь все его мысли были заняты словами подруги, и все, что он делал, это с подозрением смотрел на цветок в чуть поднятой руке и облокачивался щекой на кулак. Что-то вот вот должно было встать на свое место в этой милой истории с цветочками и анонимностью. Взгляд, как в первый раз, когда он получил цветок, соскользнул с подарка на Драко Малфоя. И Гарри увидел распахнутые глаза, на секунду ему даже показалось, что это был страх, но… Гарри тут же опустил не только взгляд в стол, но и руку опустил. Резко выпрямился на своем месте, стал словно каменный, на лбу даже выступил пот.

— Гарри, ты в порядке? — чуть обеспокоенно спросила Гермиона, которая осталась здесь только для того, чтобы подождать его и Рона. А Гарри не мог перестать смотреть на бархатец, который лежал на белой скатерти стола Гриффиндора. В голове что-то щелкнуло, и его внезапно озарило. Он шокировано выдохнул, а потом поднял осоловелый взгляд лучшую подругу.

— Нет, Герм, я вообще не в порядке, — выдохнул Гарри, а потом начал быстро соображать. Осознать он потом успеет, да. — Куда пошла Луна? — возможно, немного резковато спросил Гарри, вскидываясь. Он уже поднимался из-за стола, когда Гермиона, чуть в замешательстве, сказала:

— Эм, по-моему, она сказала, что хочет прогулять первый урок у Черного озера? А что? — Ничего! — крикнул он, уже убегая.

— Я прогуляю с ней, захватите мою сумку, спасибо!

Все, что он взял с собой это бархатец. Ему срочно нужна была Луна. И, наверное, не очень логично было орать на весь Большой зал, где сидели и учителя тоже, что он собирается прогулять уроки, но ему было откровенно наплевать, потому что у него было срочное задание, иначе он все испортит. Что он имеет под «все» Гарри еще не определился.

Когда он, запыхавшийся и взъерошенный прибежал к Черному озеру, то Луна действительно обнаружилась там, на ее плечах было накинуто легкое пальтишко, а сама она сидела на коряге, когда-то давно кем-то наколдованной.

— Что-то ты долго, Гарри, — сказала она мелодично и обернулась к нему со сладкой улыбкой.

— Я просто… — Гарри выдохнул, чуть выпучил глаза от осознания, что именно он сейчас хочет спросить и таки спросил. — Ты знаешь, кто подкладывает мне цветы? — и замер в ожидании ответа. Улыбка Луны стала очень мягкой, а потом она кивнула. — Черт! — Гарри приземлился рядом с ней и зарылся пальцами в волосы. Он был в шоке, и это легко можно было прочитать по его лицу. — Ты… Ты ведь знала все это время, верно?

— Конечно, Гарри, — Луна снова кивнула, и стала смотреть на поверхность озера.

— Это было очевидно. Вдалеке послышались голоса так же прогуливающих студентов. Времени у Гарри стало как будто очень мало, мир словно сузился до спокойной Луны, тех, становящихся громче с каждым пройденным шагом голосов и него самого.

— Это… — Гарри очень, так чертовски взволнован. У него сердце набатом отдается в ушах, и может, дальнейшая судьба решается прямо вот сейчас.

— Это тот, о ком я думаю? — его голос может быть чуточку дрожал, но он никогда в этом не признается.

— Смотря о ком ты думаешь, — задумчиво сказала Луна, чуть надув губы бантиком, и приложив к ним указательный палец.

— Черт, Луна! — воскликнул Гарри, потому что он прекрасно видел, что Луне весело и что она все поняла. Потому что Луна далеко не глупая. Голоса тем временем стали отчетливей, и к великому сожалению Гарри он узнал обладателей этих голосов. Эти люди были очень нежелательны в данный момент. Луна затихла на секунду, а потом повернулась к Гарри лицом и, смотря прямо в его малость перепуганные глаза, как-то слишком интимно и серьезно проговорила:

— А о ком ты думаешь на уроках, Гарри? О ком ты мечтаешь, когда смотришь на все те цветы, что стоят у тебя в вазе на тумбочке около кровати? О ком ты думаешь, когда не можешь уснуть? Кого ты первым делом ищешь в Большом Зале, когда приходишь? На кого ты все время взглядываешь украдкой? О ком ты думаешь, Гарри? — и Гарри, у которого сдавило в груди от переполняющих чувств, очень боясь ошибиться, шепотом произнес:

— Драко… — и Луна тут же отодвинулась на более нормальное для друга расстояние, и улыбнулась так особенно, будто Гарри понял ее секрет, которому она улыбалась все это время. Глаза непроизвольно увлажнились, Гарри, не стесняясь, сжался в комочек и запустил руку под очки, чтобы протереть глаза, а потом всхлипнул и улыбнулся, хотя губы дрожали. Цветочных запах хотя бы и все остальные мелочи в поведении Драко встали на свое место, позволив Гарри разжать тиски на сердце. Он верил Луне, потому что она видела больше остальных. Едкий страх ошибки происходящего, того, что он путает мечты с реальностью, конечно, все еще ворочался в сердце, но с ним Гарри обязательно разберется.

Позади них с Луной хрустнула ветка.

— Рыдаешь, Поттер? — с ухмылкой спросил Драко, складывая руки на груди. Блейз за его спиной неодобрительно хмыкнул. Гарри с Луной обернулись, только вот Луна смотрела на Драко не больше пары секунд, а потом улыбнулась и посмотрела на Гарри. Поттер же неотрывно смотрел на Драко. Пробежался глазами по его внешнему виду, по белой рубашке, артефакту на груди и обратил внимание, что Драко снова забыл надеть шарф. И только потом посмотрел ему в глаза. И чуть было не залип в них, как и всегда, потому что Луна встала.

— Именно, Драко, — хлопнул его по плечу и, почему-то шепотом, все еще с мокрыми глазами, сказал. — Хорошего дня.

И как ему показалось после, суховатые губы Драко разомкнулись, а сам он смотрел чуть испуганно. Впрочем, может ему и показалось.

— Дай угадаю, — протянули уставшим-стебным голосом Забини за их спинами, когда они отошли на какое-то достаточное расстояние по меркам Блейза, чтобы говорить такое.

— Ты будешь дрочить на этот момент еще несколько недель?

— Заткнись! — зашипели ему в ответ, и кажется, дали подзатыльник.

Почему Гарри не замечал этого раньше? Гарри просто слепой болван, который не видит дальше своего носа.

— Почему… — Гарри проклинал себя за тупость и одновременно немного… он не мог понять, что чувствовал сейчас по отношению к Луне и от того немного хмурился. Злость? Легкая обида? Досада? — Почему ты не сказала мне?

— Потому что ты бы мне не поверил, — она чуть пожала плечиками. — А еще он этого не хотел.

***

Следующий день был для Гарри очень важен. Он проснулся в хорошем настроении и был довольно спокоен, но ровно до того момента, как вспомнил, что произошло вчера. Вот тогда то он и вскочил на кровати с дикими глазами и сердцем, бьющимся в горле. Они с Луной вчера очень много разговаривали (Невилл уже немного ревнует, но сейчас не о нем). Преимущественно — о том, что Гарри теперь делать и о том, как так вообще вышло. Луна рассказала, что видела, как Малфой заколдовывает цветы в какой-то нише Хогвартса. Рассказала, как Блейз жаловался Панси, что в спальне мальчишек теперь херов сад, вместо положенной спальни и много чего еще. Гарри оставалось только ворчать, что она не рассказала этого всего ему сразу. Эта информация значительно сократила бы время страданий как Гарри, так и Драко.

На самом деле, Гарри было страшно идти в Большой зал, и он совсем не скрывал этого. А потому Рону пришлось буквально силком подтаскивать его к двери, и над упирающимся Гарри все неистово хихикали. На это Поттеру было все равно, его напрягали эти огромные (раньше они такими не казались) устрашающие двери, которые его таки заставили открыть. Если бы Гарри мог, он бы с закрытыми глазами пошел на свое место, но когда он попытался сделать это, Рон дал ему подзатыльник и прошипел: «Не валяй дурака!». После этого Гарри пришлось насильно успокоиться и убрать панику.

На тарелке лежала распустившаяся акация. Гарри Поттер не знал, что это значит, но знала Луна, которая уже спешила к нему со своего стола. Глаза ее были полны счастья, а сама она улыбалась так широко, будто выиграла в лотерею.

— Ты знаешь? Знаешь? — она была так взволнована и рада, что не могла успокоиться и стоять на месте. Гарри же был малость напуган, а потому не мог сказать ни слова, так что просто покачал головой. Мышцы были деревянные. — Скрытая любовь!

У Гарри в горле встал ком. Он осторожно взял цветок в руки, схватил Луну за запястье, и они пропали на весь день.

***

На следующий день школьная сова принесла Драко амброзию* и выпустила из лапок прямо перед его носом. Кофе, который он пил, оказался на скатерти, а уроки в этот день были пропущены и не только им.

*«твоя любовь взаимна»


End file.
